Plain Sailing
by Enigma-Fig
Summary: After witnessing the death of her friends and family, months of silent suffering lead to an unexpected course that will lead Bella Swan to happiness. But will it be plain sailing all the way? Or will Bella's life hit rough waters? A/H T for language. NEEDS TO BE ADOPTED TO A GOOD HOME
1. Chapter 1

**Plain Sailing**

**Ok, so this is a new idea I had and had to get it down. I would really like people to tell me what sort of feel they get from this one so I can alter it accordingly. I'm not going to be continuing writing unless I get some feedback .**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers gets the credit. I own nothing.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 – A Faded Female**

I knew from the moment I stepped onto my father's ship when I was twelve years old that I was born to be at sea, I found a certain grace that I could not manage on land. I quickly took to swinging on the ropes to get around and following the sailor's language during my voyages.

I loved the smooth rocking of the calming waves and salty freshness that accompanies being in the open air. I was perfectly happy to do jobs on board and knew perfectly well that I didn't have to do them like the other crew members.

My father always felt that he needed to remind me of my gender and that I would one day need to stay on land and marry. I was not open to this bleak looking future so I threw myself into the life at sea in the hopes that my obvious happiness in this lifestyle might allow me to remain in it.

Of course this was all before I was the only survivor. This was before I witnessed the horrors that can present themselves whilst at sea. That was before I was forced onto the pirate ship where I would remain for months. That was before I watched the men of my nightmares steal away my life as easily as slitting a pig's throat.

...

It was a clear and welcoming day, I'm not sure what day it was anymore because the lapping waves have eroded my memories over the years since my innocence, and I remember the gulls crying mournfully above us. When I think of this now it almost seems as though I should have interpreted the songs as message of warning or perhaps the early grieving of what was to come.

I had been on watch earlier that day and had spied a ship within the area. Even when I alerted everyone else of the present vessel, it wasn't heeded as a potential threat. Everybody was feeling relaxed and at peace. I suppose now that it was better than them living their final moments in anticipation and worry. I had been messing around that day and had been pretending to be a sixteen year old boy instead of a girl of the same age, I appreciate that my bandaged chest was what kept me alive.

After a few hours of lazing in the sun whilst sharing jokes and food, a shadow past over the deck and we all shared a confused look. Then there was a strange muffled call and the whoosh of flying grapples and ropes.

We all sprung into action as the first of the invading pirates appeared on deck and leapt at us. I skilfully removed my sword from its place at my waist and proceeded to fight like my fellow crew had trained me (against my father's wishes). I managed to cut down a few of the attackers quickly and precisely, then I began to take in my surroundings and friends, I saw pools of blood collecting around the bodies of my fallen family and the sickening noise of the rest dying around me. These pirates were skilled and prepared, I continued to battle with my foes with renewed vigour at the sight of death beside me, until I heard it.

The familiar grunt of something coming in contact with my father, I was well attuned to the sound as I had gently sparred with him often and was used to his surprised grunts at my power. This grunt did not fill me with the usual triumph and pride however; this grunt informed me that I had lost all I had in my life that was worth living for. My friends and family were dead, we had lost our ship to pirates, and there was a good chance I had just lost the true freedom I had lived whilst on this ship.

A quick survey told me that was the only one that had had a weapon at hand this afternoon, I was the only one who had not been killed or mortally wounded. The victorious pirates surrounded me and I allowed my weapon to fall, the clang of metal on wood strangely echoed the fall of my will to fight anymore.

I went with the pirates as they lead the way across a gangplank back to their own measly example of nautical transport., I would have scoffed at the 'ship' that stood before me if I didn't fear that it would end my life. I was able to snag my father's dagger without my captors noticing on the way through the morbid maze of my loved ones.

Once we had arrived back on their ship, three unknown individuals made their way in front of me. The one at the point of the trio had long sandy hair that was efficiently held back from his cruelly twisted face. The female to his right had flaming, tangled red hair that hung in unkempt ringlets down her back. The last of the three was a strong looking, dark-skinned man with wild dreadlocks that framed a fierce and prideful face. The three had an air of spoilt authority about them that made it seem as though many of the crew members didn't actually like them. The leader sneered mockingly at me.

"What pathetic excuse for a sailor is he?" His voice held all the mocking hate that I knew my voice would hold if I had to spend too long imprisoned. It was a voice that held years of unsatisfactory living and a desire for happiness, only I had an inkling that he intended to achieve his happiness through the pain of others and the gain of power. One of the pirates that held me replied to his insulting question.

"This whelp is the only one of them that already had a sword, he made it without even a scratch on him", I found the disbelief that coloured his tone to be more degrading than the captain's question, I found it worse to think that they suspected trickery after watching me fight. The jarring shake that accompanied the reply made my teeth crash together.

"Forgive me if I doubt that this scrawny excuse for a lad managed to do anything else but dodge your inept blades using his size against you", he spat his retort to the scowling pirate in disdain. Then he directed his attention to me, "What are you good for on a ship boy?"

"I can do the regular crew duties and fight….sir", I hesitantly addressed him with some kind of respect, but only added it on because I realised I shouldn't cross these people and if I wanted to stay alive. I knew I needed to show respect.

"Good, we'll hold you in the brig for a few days to test your worth, and then we'll put you to good use if you can prove yourself."

I would have objected if I didn't know that not being worthy meant death, not freedom. I simply nodded and went with them willingly when they hauled me below deck and threw me into the small, secure cell they had.

...

I spend months on the pirate ship, cleaning, cooking, and doing repairs. Never once did they allow me to set foot on solid ground and I missed the idea of a steady ground beneath me. The whole time I was on there, they all presumed I was male and I was treated with a small amount of respect because of that fact. But I was beginning to forget what it was like to be female, I'd never been particularly squeamish, but now, none of the things that may affect a woman's 'delicate stomach' even made me blink. Of course there were still some problems with my gender, however much I acted male I still had female anatomy and once a month I would seclude myself from everyone, even more so than usual. The bandage that concealed my not inconsiderable chest may have well been sewn to my skin as I never removed it.

By the time the next life changing incident happened, I was nearing eighteen years old, Captain James (the other two, I learned, were called Victoria and Laurent) had a larger crew than necessary and not enough money to maintain them. So when we next stopped at port I was surprised when James himself escorted me off the ship and into a pub that was popular with traders of all sorts. James sat me down on a stool and turned to the occupants.

"Anybody in the market for an able bodied crew member that's good for all jobs?" he projected his voice with authority over the babbling crowd and everyone turned a curious eye to the goods being offered.

"Aye, I'll take him, we just lost some of our crew and we could do with the help. How much?" the answering voice was softly curious yet held an air of true command, a quality that James lacked.

"How much are you willing to pay for him? He might look scrawny but he's well conditioned to live at sea and will work hard if you leave him to it." I stared incredulously at James; this is the only time he had ever shown any ounce of appreciation for the work load I had taken on aboard his ship.

"How bout a hundred? I can pay and I really need his skill." I wanted to look up at my new potential 'master' but I didn't want to draw attention to the slightly more feminine features of my face, so I kept it either facing James or the floor.

"Deal, he's all yours", with that, James left me on the stool to collect his money and as soon as the deal was done, he returned to his ship. Throughout this exchange I had kept my head down, refusing to be intimidated by anyone who was looking my way.

I was drawn out of my self-conscious hole by a large hand clapping down on my shoulder, I immediately winced at the contact and I heard a small annoyed sigh besides me.

"Well, you obviously have some problems but if you work hard enough I won't pressure you for information about yourself. Come on, I should get you back to the ship and introduce you to everyone. What's your name boy?" It struck me suddenly that James or the crew had never once asked me my name the whole time I was there, and now this gentle sounding man was showing actual care towards how I might feel and react to certain things. I almost chuckled at the sharp contrast between James and this man, then realised I didn't have a male name to call myself. I answered on instinct.

"Eric, sir." My voice sounded feeble and weak to my ears and I internally berated myself for showing possible weakness

"Eric eh? I'm Captain Edward, now come along, we best be off." I finally turned my face towards him, hoping that my face was impassively male. When my whole face was in his eyesight I heard a disgusted grunt from Edward. "Did your old captain do that to you face?" My eyes widened as I remembered the strike that Laurent had delivered to my face when I had slipped and dropped his food, he had broken my cheekbone and dislocated my jaw with the force of it and lack of medical attention had left my face slightly disfigured where the bones hadn't set right. I brought my hand up to cradle the ugly feature but Edwards hand beat mine as he tilted my head to examine it better. The contact between his hand and my face created a spark within my flesh that raced throughout my body. I sat there; stunned as he continued to inspect the damage I'd received.

It was only then that I took in his appearance; he had a lean and well built body, a chiselled face that rivalled a Greek statue's in beauty, in the centre of his better-than-handsome face were the most amazing set of eyes I had ever seen, through the small pieces of strangely bronze, soft hair that hung in front of them, you could see they were a magnificent shade of emerald green, of a shade and clarity that I had never once seen. I followed the few strands of hair that clung to his face to their roots, atop his head, a naturally messy, mane of bronze hair stood proud and stubborn for all to see.

I allowed my eyes to return to his actions and realised he had finished the facial exam and was now staring intently at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Alright then Eric, let's get to the ship." I followed quickly when he stood immediately and moved to the exit. He wound his way through the filthy streets and I followed with ease because I was used to keeping up with men. When we reached the port he slowed slightly and I took this time to look around, a quick glance told me that James had already left port which didn't surprise me, he never liked lingering when there was no profit to be gained from it.

We meandered down the docks for a few moments until we reached a respectable ship with the word 'Twilight' elegantly placed on the side. Edward smiled fondly up at the ship and beckoned me to follow him as he approached it. He gracefully climbed up a rope that hung over the edge instead of call for assistance, I quickly followed with ease and he smiled thankfully at my ability to climb quickly.

"Well Eric, welcome to my ship, it's good to have you as part of the crew."

* * *

**So that was the first chapter of my new story. I hope you enjoyed**

**I need you to review otherwise I refuse to write (no joke)**

**Click ME!**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	2. AN

A/N This has been abandoned for AGES and i'm really sorry for anyone who has been waiting, the idea well has run dry on this one. Please contact me if you would like to offer idea or to helpCo-write it or even adopt it if you let me know your plans so that i can either offer my own notes for this or beta it for you.

SO SO SORRY :(

Figgy


End file.
